Heartless Lover
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Atemu is gone and none 2 years later is Yugi still holding onto nothing? Or is this his last adventure? one-shot puzzleshipping


Yami Rea: Okay this one-shot is dedicated to Protector of the Nameless, since guessed the secret in my story Bloody Life

Yami Rea: Okay this one-shot is dedicated to Protector of the Nameless, since guessed the secret in my story Bloody Life. So if you really want to know what it is then read the next chapter! Now I want to make this clear. IT TOOK FOREVER! I designed it all out in my head and I lost the paper I wrote it all down on. Then finally I got it wrote on paper and I've added a ton of crap into it. But I ended up just typing it up not even pre-writing it. Since because I'm very sick I forgot a lot of the stuff I wanted to add in. Plus Yugi was going to die by his own hand originally but it would've been soooooo short! So with a little input from a friend I made this. So please forgive!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. I do own the plane! Hahahaha

_**Heartless Lover**_

The 18 year old boy stood outside the structure, which was carved into the rocks. This had just now caved in destroying all things inside, including the door to the afterlife and **him**. The boy stood at average height with hair that spikes into a star: jet black, tipped violet, and blonde bangs shape his cherubic face. His amethyst eyes dulled as tears rolled down his cheeks. An Egyptian woman, the name of Ishizu, with long black hair walks up behind the boy. Ishizu smiles sadly and places her hand on his shoulder, "Please calm down Yugi. It's for the best. **He** didn't belong here anymore. The sun is shining with your great accomplishment. Now things will start looking better and you, Yugi, and you will rise high." Yugi smiles back, "I'll try but I won't ever forget…" the woman walks away and Yugi continues to whisper, "…my pharaoh and my dark, Atemu."

Yugi had taken those words to heart. Now two years after that terrible event, that ceremonial duel, Yugi felt even worse. It is his 20th birthday today and all his friends stood around him singing happy birthday. But none was really happy…it was all a façade for little insecure Yugi. The young man's Grandfather had died a year earlier. It was all of a sudden and it traumatized Yugi severely. _After __**he**__ left I thought I would still have my Grandpa...boy was I wrong. But now I don't have anyone. Even my dearest friends seem distant._ Once the singing ended Yugi blew out his candles and makes a wish. _I love you and I miss you…all I want to do is be with you again._ Once Yugi opened his saddened eyes the chattering starts and cake is passed around. Yugi grabs his cake and moves to the corner to wallow in his thoughts. Anzu walks over and stands next to Yugi for a few moments before Yugi even realizes that she is standing there. Yugi sighs, "Sorry Anzu, I didn't see you there." Anzu smiles back sadly, "Yugi, I'm going to get straight to the point. Everyone is worried about you. You're always depressed and you're no fun to be around anymore. All you do is think of **Atemu** and what use to be. I even asked you out on a date and you said no." Yugi's temper flared at the way Anzu used **his** name…the name Yugi still cherished with all his heart. "Listen Anzu I loved him and now he's gone. Don't talk to me if you're going to use **his **name in such a painful way! Leave me be and let me sulk in my corner," Yugi spat back. Anzu looked at Yugi like he was on fire. Anzu snorted before throwing her drink on the tiled kitchen floor and leaving without another word, only warning glances at the rest of the gang. Once that scene ended everyone slowly began to leave, except Ryou. Yugi smiles half-heartedly at Ryou as he walks over. _I don't know how Ryou does it. He's lost his Bakura as I lost __**my **__Atemu. How is Ryou so calm and peaceful?_ Ryou smiles politely at Yugi, "I'm sorry about your loss Yugi. But try and cheer up, it's your birthday. Atemu would want you to be happy not sulking for him to come back." Yugi rolls his eyes and looks away. Ryou sighs, "I'm not thrilled about losing Bakura to the afterlife any more than you to Atemu. But think of it this way: for every birthday gone by you are closer to **him**. Closer to your goal…closer to your heart…that way you don't think and nobody else will think that you're heartless." Yugi looks back at Ryou and gives him a big bear hug, "Thank you Ryou. I can always count on you to understand!"

Ryou helped Yugi pick up before he headed out himself while Yugi headed up to his room. As Yugi fiddled through random objects an idea struck him. _I could go to Egypt! Then I'll be closer to __**him**__._ So the next morning Yugi arranged everything and the next morning he was on a plane headed to Cairo, Egypt. But something seemed off…Yugi is the only passenger on the plane. A little frightened Yugi notices that there are no people at all except him and the pilot. Two years ago Ishizu prediction couldn't have been more wrong. Things weren't looking up…things were looking down…literally. The plane jerked forward and a voice came over the old intercom, "Please buckle your seat belts. There is trouble but please stay calm." If this had been a movie Yugi would have laughed at what the man said. How could someone stay calm while in a death situation? But Yugi did as he was told. He buckled his seat belt and held on for dear life. _Then again why should I?_ Yugi was immediately snapped from his thoughts as the plane smashed into the desert sand. The emergency hatches opened and Yugi hurriedly escaped from the crashed plane. Not even sure how he managed to survive Yugi crawls further and further away from the plane. Just as the rattled man plans to stop and rest the plane bursts into flames and a small explosion occurs. Yugi screams at the skies, "Why is this happening to me!" Yugi rests for a little while but decides that he can't just stay in the desert.

After many hours the sun begins to raise high in sky, declaring noon. Heat beats down on Yugi and he pants heavily wishing he had someone to sip at. As Yugi kept walking he started to realize that he wasn't walking on sand anymore…actually he was walking on stone. Yugi abruptly stops and takes in his surroundings. The place is a city and palace that has been lost to the sands of time. Since Yugi had studied quite a few of his Grandfather's hieroglyphic books Yugi could read the simple ones. So Yugi began wandering and searching for a sign that indicated where he was in this vast desert. Finally Yugi comes to the palace gates which hung open and partly crumbled from the harsh desert weather. When Yugi heads into the great palace he notices a familiar name engraved in the side of the wall that no person could see unless you were looking for it. Looking for carefully Yugi identifies the symbols as none other than Atemu's name in hieroglyphics. Yugi smiles brightly as fate had brought him here. Once calm Yugi beings to search the gigantic palace for Atemu's quarters. As the sun began to set Yugi finally finds Atemu's room. The only thing in the room that was still in tack was a stone dresser while next to the dresser something was engraved into the wall. Being curious Yugi goes over and studies the writing. Oddly enough it was in Japanese and being from Japan Yugi read it easily. _My Tenshi, Yugi_. Yugi frowns trying to hold back the tears that threatened to come. Yugi quickly searched the room for a knife or anything sharp. That's when Yugi found a dagger wrap in a kind of cloth and mix that apparently preserved the fine dagger for all these years. Yugi walks back over to the wall and attempts to engrave something into the wall. Yugi's mind clicks with a solution after being unsuccessful with the task. _It may not be permanent like carved in stone. But it's good enough for me._ Yugi slides the dagger across his palm making a fine cut that leaked out blood. Using his own blood Yugi writes on the wall underneath 'My Tenshi, Yugi'. _My Dark, Atemu_.

Tears stream down his sorrow-stricken face as he whispers into the dusty air, "I want to be with you. Let me be with you. I can't live without you." Getting no response or sign at all Yugi smiles sadly. _I guess it comes down to this._ As the sun sets for the end of the day Yugi brings the dagger upon himself. Blood seeps out rapidly and his weak body crumples to the floor in anguish. Yugi's translucent spirit rises from his body and his now bright amethyst eyes lay on the most heavenly creature of his dreams. A brilliant light surrounds the figure but once it dies down the figures reveals to be Atemu himself dressed in all his pharaoh glory. Spirit Yugi runs over to Spirit Atemu and they embrace now finally able to touch one another after so long. Now happier than can be Yugi smiles up at Atemu. Atemu only frowns in return, "How could you do that to yourself Yugi? I wanted you to live a happy life. Why do you torment me so? I stood here watching you for the longest time so full of dread that I could do nothing for you." Yugi pouts, "I'm sorry Yami…I mean Atemu…but I really can't live without you. I've tried and you know that. But I can go on now that you are with me I have a heart." Atemu chuckles at Yugi, "So you are saying I'm your heart and without me you're heartless?" Yugi nods proudly and Atemu only shakes his head. "That is the most stupid thing I've heard you say Yugi. Don't you dare kill yourself over me or anyone else you love in the next life or the next! Because if you do, all it brings me is hurt that you would do that. Please see that and promise me you won't ever do this again." Yugi frowns and embraces Atemu more, "I'm sorry I won't ever do something so stupid again. I've learned my lesson." Atemu nods, "Good now let's get going. Heaven awaits you and I." Yugi smiles and Atemu and Yugi go hand in hand to heaven…to start anew…to begin again…and to admit that they learned their lessons.


End file.
